Hunted Children
by CloveHGRue
Summary: A young girl runs quite literally into the Cullen family, and she clearly isn't human. But is she like Renesmee or is she truly an immortal child? And who are the shadowy figures hunting her? Isn't a oneshot. PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!


BTW: In my version vampires still need to breath but they can survive up to 3 hours without air.

* * *

I don't know who created me. I just remember the pain. Then the thirst. Then the hunt. Oh no I wasn't hunting. People at least. I refused to kill humans, I just couldn't do it. So I hunt animals, and I have to say they are pretty good tasting. Oh did I mention. I'm a vampire, the names Max- well it's Mackenzie but call me that and I WILL bite you. I was a few days away from my 11th birthday when I got bitten. I've been like this for almost a year.

So anyway, I wasn't talking about my hunting preferences I was talking about the vampire who has been following me. I haven't actually seen him or her, I can sense that they're are there. I don't know why. Recently I have been catching glimpses of a shadowy person, and I sort of realised that who ever it is NOT alone. So I ran. It's what I've been doing all of my life. Even before I was a Vamp. Running...

Nobodies POV:

"Edward, Rosalie, Nessie, Bella! We leaving now, so get your miserable buts down here to hunt!" Shouted Emmet. Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"Chill out Emmet they will be stood next to you in 4, 3, 2, 1.." Alice trilled, and sure enough there they were. The Cullens sped out of the house leapt the river and landed cleanly on the other side. they agreed to meet back at the house in about 2 hours. As Alice, Renesmee and Bella chased around a clearing, Alice suddenly froze. Bella was immediately at her side. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" She questioned.  
"That's the thing, I can't see who it is but who ever it is they are coming here. We should find the others. Who ever they are they are scared and a scared vampire is unpredictable. They should be coming through the baseball field in precisely 4 minutes. I'll get jasper, Emmet, Edward and Esme you find Carlisle Jacob and Rosalie. GO!" Alice instructed before flitting away.

2 minutes later the Cullen family were assembled in the baseball field along with Jacob. Alice muttered something about 1 minute left before suddenly she gasped. "They sped up, 4, 3, 2, 1." and on cue a small figure, just a little taller than Renesmee flashed into the field before grinding to a halt. The Cullens glanced at each other. Unlike Rensmee this child was clearly immortal. She was poised to run again, and slowly they Cullens spread into a ring. The girl looked desperately around looking for an escape. Carlisle walked slowly forwards, raising his hands in a non-threatening manner, but the girl flinched.  
"It's ok, I won't hurt you. But you need to remain calm, or you'll give yourself and us away. What's your name? " he asked, but she just made a small noise between a growl and a whimper of fear, before taking a few steps back. Edward cocked his head to one side looking confused.  
"Carlisle I can't hear her." he muttered as the girl's head whipped around again looking for any weak points in the Cullens defensive positions. Suddenly without warning the girl sprang forwards towards Alice, who she judged as the smallest threat. As they collided and before Alice could even try and defend herself, a blonde streak of anger smashed into the girl with the force of two trucks crashing at full speed. The girl gasped for air, (as she had been holding her breath for a long time as she passed through human residents) and struggled against jaspers chokehold, as Alice's mate snarled at her.

"Jasper, calm down, she didn't mean it she was scared." Soothed Esme and Alice as Jasper continued to tremble with rage. Finally after another glare at the terrified child, he stood up dragging her up with him, before tossing her aside in disgust snarling "Emmet". Immediately Emmet grabbed the girl not to hurt her, but enough to restrain her from running at any one.  
"Now what's your name child?" Carlisle asked again, calmly. before the girl could speak a lazy voice called out. that they all recognised from their protection of Renesmee. the Voice said softly  
"Her name is Mackenzie".

* * *

Who does the voice belong to?

Sorry it's short I promise It will get better.

Geronimo xx!


End file.
